


I Love You As...

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Books, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

On a slightly rainy Saturday, that you and Spencer both luckily had off, you found yourselves sitting in the living room reading separate books. This was what you loved most about your relationship - that you could be in the same room doing different things and yet there was no doubt of your love for each other. Maybe it was the weather, maybe it was your brain playing tricks on you, maybe it was actually happening, but you felt Spencer’s eyes crawling over you periodically, touching your skin with a heated gaze and threatening to burn your already heated skin. After what was probably the tenth time, you giggled and looked up at him. “What are you looking at?” 

“I’m just thinking,” he said, his eyes shining under the dim lights of the living room. He sucked in his bottom lip as he scanned your frame. You knew that look. Closing his book, he practically crawled across the room toward you, kissing up your legs and torso until he came to rest his lips a paper’s width away from yours. “Wanna switch books?” 

You were reading the latest from your favorite author, but the book was quickly replaced with a book of poetry that you both loved. With a gentle tug, he pulled you off the couch and placed your kneeling in front of it, the book sitting on the couch in front of you. “Read,” he said softly, his heated breath sending a shiver down your spine. “If you stop, I stop.” 

Flipping through the pages, you allowed every touch to be a sensual experience, not just his own. The pages floated through your fingers until you came upon a poem you loved, actually it was a sonnet - by Pablo Neruda. 

Spencer loved your reading voice, especially when it came to these types of works. Your voice lowered slightly, a huskiness waving its way through your entire being. The minute you started reading one of the sonnets, you felt Spencer fingers slowly peeling down the pajama pants you were wearing, the lace soon to follow.

I don’t love you as if you were a rose of salt, topaz, or arrow of carnations that propagate fire:

His first two digits slid up your damp slit. You heard a slight moan over the sound of your voice; it was enough to cause you to shake. He mentioned how wet you were already. A gasp escaped you, and immediately he stilled his movements. He was dead serious. Every time you stopped speaking, he would still himself - leave you hanging. With a deep breath, you continued.

I love you as one loves certain obscure things, secretly, between the shadow and the soul.

In order to keep your concentration, you focused on the words in front of you rather than the man behind. His tongue dipped into your folds and you choked on the last word of the refrain before moving on. His tongue was an expert in the ways of pleasure. He knew exactly what you enjoyed. When to tease. When to please. When to give in. The pressure that was necessary. He knew it all, because he dared to pay attention. Spencer was truly unique.

I love you as the plant that doesn’t bloom but carries the light of those flowers, hidden, within itself;

Your legs started to shake as Spencer used his thumbs to spread your folds open for him, allowing his tongue to delve further. He groaned at the taste of you. The shuffling behind you nearly stopped you in your tracks, but then you remembered his delicious threat - the last thing you wanted was for him to stop. He was crawling closer to your waiting heat to devour you. 

And thanks to your love the tight aroma that arose from the earth lives dimly in my body

“Jesus,” you breathed, “Spence.” This was quite possibly the most erotic thing you’d ever done together, and that was saying something after three years together.

“What did I say?” he spoke against you. Dammit. When he wanted to tease, he teased. “Keep reading.”

It was becoming much more difficult to keep your voice steady as he licked and lapped at your center, unable to contain his own moans. You did your best, choking on words and quivering as you spoke, causing you to repeat lines. “I love you without knowing how…or when…of from where,” you groaned, biting your lower lip and cradling your head in your arm. But again he stopped. “I love you directly without problems or pride.” Spencer rested his tongue against your clit, providing consistent pressure that caused your entire body to shake. There was no way you were going to get through the rest of this. Was there?

“I love you like this…oh fuck, Spence. I love you like this because I don’t know any other way to love.” Your nails dug into the material of the couch, the scratching being the only thing louder than his moans into your core.

For a second he stopped, telling you he’d only continue if you kept going. You cursed him. Told him he was mean. But you went back to doing exactly what you were doing. “Except in this form in which I am not nor are you, so close…” God you were so close. You could feel your toes curling as his tongue traveled up the length of you over and over again. When you peeked down to where he lay between your legs, you reveled in the glisten of you upon his lips. “So close that your hand upon my chest is mine…”

Without thinking you stopped and ground down into his eager mouth. You were so close and there was nothing you wanted more right now than release. His lips parted from yours to kiss your inner thighs. The lack of contact made you cry out, but you knew he wouldn’t continue unless you finished the sonnet. 

You clasped at your breast and fell forward into the couch again, staring at the last line with such intensity you thought the book might spontaneously burst into flames. “So close that your eyes close with my dreams.” On that last word, he pursued his lips against you and provided the most delicious suction. You screamed out his name, your body unable to control its own movements any longer. As you trembled above him, he clasped his arms around your thighs and brought your core down to his mouth, lapping and sucking as you rode out your orgasm. “Oh my god,” you breathed turning around to face him. You snaked your finger under his chin and brought his face to yours so you could taste yourself off of his lips. “That was amazing and also just plain mean…I’m going to get you back for that.”

“Looking forward to it,” he chuckled slightly. “It’ll be worth it for the look on your face right now.”


	2. Overcome by Honey

“Alright, meanie,” you said softly, insisting he crawl to you with the crook of your finger. “Get your sexy ass on the couch and open up to page 141.” As he got up to position himself on the couch, you stayed on the floor, turning onto your knees and undoing his jeans with the need of woman starved. You were always starved for him - especially for the look on his face as your lips wrapped around his length. 

Once he was divested of his clothing, he sat on the couch and picked up the book, but you pushed it out of the way and crawled up his body to kiss him. “Same rules apply. Keep reading, or I’m totally gonna stop.”

Spencer took a deep breath in. “You know, it was fun doing it to you, but now…”

“Karma, baby,” you laughed. 

Quickly, he rifled through the pages of the book, looking for the sonnet you wanted him to read. It was one of your favorites by Pablo Neruda, other than the one you read for Spencer. He positioned to book as best he could, and then realized he’d read it a thousand times before, he didn’t need the book. He discarded it so he could take in the sight of you down on your knees in front of him. 

Full woman, carnal apple, hot moon, thick smell of seaweed, crushed mud and light. What obscure clarity opens between your columns? What ancient night does man touch with his senses?

The words fell from his lips with ease as his head fell back. For a few moments, he was too overwhelmed with the eroticism of it all to focus on what you were doing, but as he finished the first question of the sonnet, he returned his attention to where your tongue was flattened around the underside of him. A groan escaped him and he brought his hands to your hair to keep it out of your face. He wanted an unobstructed view. 

Bending down just a bit further, you licked up the length of him, never forgetting the how sensitive the family jewels were. A guttural choke could be heard above you. He loved it when you licked his balls. As your mouth lavished the underside of him, you used your hand to play with his length. For a second he stopped, and you did too, but then the words came back to him.

Ah, loving is a voyage with water and with stars, with suffocating air and brusque storms of flour: loving is a battle of lightning bolts, and two bodies overcome by honey.

When he came to end of the second refrain, you wrapped your lips around the tip of him, moaning at the taste of his pre-cum. “So delicious,” you moaned around him, causing a breath to rattle through him before he could continue. Before, he needed to keep your hair out of the way, but he was starting to feel the crests of an orgasm and removed one hand from your hair to grip onto the couch and keep himself upright. “Keep going, love,” you giggled against him, leaving your face tantalizingly close to his member. “Or you get nothing.”

“You’re mean,” he said. “I wasn’t this mean to you.”

“Lies.”

“Kiss by kiss, I travel across your small infinity, your images, your rivers…oh hell,” he groaned, gently thrusting upward into your mouth.

His body was desperate to get close to you, but you pulled off of him. “Those aren’t the words, silly.”

“Your rivers, your diminutive villages, and the genital fire transformed into delight.” His voice when it was husky was one of the sexiest things you’d ever heard in your life; it never failed to make you into a puddle.

Although the sonnet was short, he stopped so many times; it took more than five minutes to get finished with three out of the four refrains. Starting in on the last one took a vast amount of strength, but you were sure to make it worth it. The words left his mouth, and you sheathed the entirety of him in yours. “Runs through the narrow trails of the blood until it plunges itself, like a nocturnal carnation, until it is and is nothing more but a ray in the shadows.” 

Considering he’d finished the sonnet, your were tempted to pop off his length again and force him to read another one, but you wanted to beautiful contortions of his face when he came and you wanted them now. Without the distraction of the words to fill his mine, he looked down to where you knelt between his legs, gently pushing down on his length. He was just hitting the back of your throat when his mouth dropped open. “Oh holy hell, Y/N,” he breathed, “please.”

Spencer placed his hand on the back of your head and pushed down gently, feeling that even the most contact was not enough. He wanted more. And you wanted to give him more. His fingers clenched around the tendrils of your hair as you wrenched a cry from him. Your name fell off his lips once more and you pulled away just enough that he let his stream of cum go on your tongue. His head had flown backward, but when he took a breath, he managed to look down toward you again.

With a grin, you showed him his seed and then brought it into your mouth, swallowing every drop before showing him again. “God…I fucking love you.”

“That’s because I’m dirty,” you said, crawling up his body and sitting in his lap. 

He pulled you in for a kiss, eager for your hungry mouth. “That, and because you’re the most beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman in the world.”


End file.
